Bloody Yeol
by ika.zordick
Summary: Jongin anak yang sempurna dari keluarga yang sempurna. Memiliki tunangan yang sempurna. tapi siapa sangka kebaikan hatinya menolong Park Chanyeol membuat segalanya menjadi malapetaka. [Hati hati, Ini FF psyco] Chankai, KrisKai, Kihyun!parents, EVENT "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**Bloody Yeol**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun**

**Summary: Jongin anak dari pasangan bahagia Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, otak encer dan sempurna. Memiliki tunangan yang tak kalah sempurna akibat perjodohan orang tuanya. Menjadi seorang yang baik. Tapi siapa yang sangka ketika bertemu Park Chanyeol, kebaikannya berubah menjadi malapetaka.**

**Rated: M (Bloody)**

**Disclaimer: Kibum diusahakan milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Ini adegan psyco (Tidak di perkenankan bagi yang tidak suka darah), imajinasi gila ika (tulisan khas ika)**

**Genre: Crime**

**.**

**.**

_Dikarenakan kehilangan ide untuk UNNAME jadilah FF ini untuk meramaikan event ChanKai_

_._

_._

_Bacalah Warning terlebih dahulu, ini FF murni bloody. _

_._

_._

%ika. Zordick%

Dipertengahan musim gugur yang dingin, Jongin berjalan sendirian. Menggosokkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, tapi tetap saja terasa dingin. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba menyebrang jalan. Ia tak mengeluh, meski sang tunangan—hasil perjodohan papa dan mamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu tak dapat menjemputnya, dikarenakan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jongin tipe orang pengertian. Ia juga tipe idaman semua orang karena kebaikan hatinya, ia mengerti atas kesibukan sang tunangan—Wu Yifan, yang kata papanya akan mewarisi semua perusahaan mereka juga setelah menikah dengan Jongin nanti. Dia merasa beruntung, dia yang penuh kekurangan—menurutnya—bisa bersama dengan seorang pria peranakan China – Kanada tersebut. Seseorang yang tampan, mapan, dewasa dan yang paling pasti baik hati.

Jongin percaya atas pilihan orang tuanya, mereka memiliki penilaian terbaik. Dan bukan hanya dia yang akan percaya atas dua orang yang cukup terkenal di seluruh dunia tersebut. Kim Kibum, pengusaha muda jenius yang sukses dan Kim Kyuhyun, arsitek terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga super kaya. Dialah yang beruntung dan dia selalu mensyukuri apapun yang ada padanya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya riang. Namun langkah itu berhenti.

Ada seseorang di tepi jalan, dengan kondisi yang Jongin rasa tidak baik.

Terkesan kotor.

Menarik simpatinya sebagai seorang manusia. Mungkin hanya dialah yang manusia, karena tak ada satupun yang peduli akan orang itu.

Lelaki itu duduk di tepi jalan, dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor. Ia terlihat kedinginan dengan mantel seadanya yang Jongin rasa tak akan menghangatkan. Meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi—" suara Jongin terasa tercekat. Sungguh ia begitu kasihan melihat kondisi seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Betapa tragis. Orang ini nyaris membeku dalam malam di musim gugur. Jongin kira orang ini pasti seperti putri korek api yang ada dalam cerita dongeng, tapi ia takkan membiarkan lelaki tersebut bernasib sama dengan sang putri.

Jongin berlari menembus malam, meninggalkan orang tersebut sendiri. Orang itu menyeringai, merasa takkan ada yang pernah tersentuh untuk menolongnya. Itulah manusia. Manusia memang seperti iblis, tak punya naluri, hanya memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Namun—

Ia salah.

Jongin kembali tak lama setelahnya. Dengan kopi panas dan ramen dengan kuah panas di tangannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya, mencoba membantu orang tersebut untuk bangun. "Makan dan minumlah ini!" ujar Jongin, senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Begitu bersinar di mata sang lelaki kumuh itu.

"Terima kasih" Lelaki itu berterima kasih, dengan bola mata berkaca melihat orang yang begitu baik hati di hadapannya. Apakah dia malaikat yang diutus untuk menjemputnya?

Jongin melepas syalnya, ia memasangkan di leher lelaki tersebut. Begitu juga dengan sarung tangan dan mantel terluarnya. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan dirinya yang kedinginan. "Silahkan dimakan!" Jongin masih tersenyum.

Orang tersebut patuh. Airmatanya menetes, terharu dengan kebaikan hati Jongin. Ia yakin dia akan mati malam ini, tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk lebih lama menderita di dunia ini. "Siapa namamu?" bahkan suara itu membuat hatinya ikut menghangat, ia tak menyesal lebih lama hidup di dunia ini.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol" ujar orang tersebut.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. Hatinya teriris melihat Chanyeol yang makan dengan begitu lahap ramen yang tak seberapa itu. Ia berharap bisa membawa orang ini pulang dan menyuruh semua chef di rumahnya untuk memasakkan makanan terlezat dunia untuk Park Chanyeol. Namun ia tak yakin, ibunya bukan tipe seseorang yang akan membiarkan orang asing masuk dan keluar dengan bebas dari rumah mereka.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, makanlah berlahan Chanyeol—ssi, jangan sampai tersedak"

"A—aku mengerti, terima kasih"

"Yup, semua manusia tercipta memang untuk saling tolong menolong. Kalau kau mau aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menerimamu kerja di tempatnya. Ini ambillah kartu namaku" Jongin meronggoh sakunya, menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Chanyeol. Menolong orang tidak boleh setengah – setengah, itulah yang ditanamkan oleh Tuan Kim Kibum pada anaknya.

Chanyeol meminum kuah terakhir di mangkuk ramennya, ia mengambil kartu nama itu. Menyimpannya dengan hati hati di mantel yang dipinjamkan oleh Jongin padanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Bertepatan dengan itu, dering ponsel Jongin menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol menatapi sang penyelamatnya. "Ya hyung? Hmm… aku ada di daerah C. aku di pinggir jalan hyung, kalau kau beruntung kau akan menemukanku, tapi jika tidak aku akan pulang sendiri" Jongin terkekeh. Chanyeol terpesona, di sampingnya ini sungguh malaikat. Selain hatinya yang indah, wujudnya pun sangat indah. Bersinar dalam kegelapan malam dan hangat di dinginnya musim gugur.

Jongin kembali menyimpan ponselnya, ia kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi, aku akan meminta Yifan hyung untuk menumpangkan tempat tinggal untukmu"

Dalam pemikiran Chanyeol, Jongin akan menemaninya bermalam. "Itu dia mobilnya, cepat sekali dia menemukanku" Jongin tertawa kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol menatap polos lelaki yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seseorang yang terlihat berkelas dengan setelan jas mahal dan wajah yang benar benar tampan. "Hyung, kau hebat. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"GPS, ini gampang Kim Jongin" Yifan selalu suka cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Tidak akan pernah membuatnya kesepian dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

"Kau curang kalau begitu" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Terkesan menggemaskan oleh kedua pria yang berada di sana. "Oh iya hyung, bisakah kau memberikan tumpangan untuk Chanyeol—ssi? Dia temanku"

Chanyeol tergugah karena dianggap teman oleh seseorang yang begitu baik dan sempurna seperti Jongin. Yifan melihat kearah orang kumuh itu, tatapannya masih dingin dan wajahnya yang angkuh sedikit menunjukkan aura tak bersahabat. "Kurasa tak masalahkan kalau dia menyewa resort di dekat sini? Aku ragu apartemenku tidak di geledah oleh ibu dan ayahmu esok pagi"

Jongin mengerti.

Yifan selalu di awasi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka hanya meyakinkan diri bahwa Yifan adalah sosok sempurna yang tepat untuk menjadi suami Jongin. Tidak ada yang lepas dari pengawasan keduanya mengenai Yifan. Termasuk yang keluar masuk dari apartement mewah sang calon menantu.

Jongin menerima beberapa lembar won dari Yifan dan sebuah kartu special untuk menginap sebebasnya di resort milik keluarga Wu. "Pakailah ini Chanyeol—ssi! Dan jangan lupa mendatangi perusahaan ayahku ya" pesan Jongin memberikan pemberian Yifan langsung ke tangan pria kumuh itu.

Chanyeol terpesona sekali lagi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memperhatikannya, bahkan lebih memperhatikannya dibanding kedua orang tuanya.

Dibanding dengan istrinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Chanyeol hanya berani melihat dari kejauahan, meski musim gugur telah digantikan oleh musim bersalju hingga salju itu meleleh menghasilkan bunga bunga indah. Ia masih diam, menatap sang anak atasan yang berkunjung ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, didampingi sang ibu—pria tinggi yang berwajah manis dan tampan namun terlihat kekanakan.

"Kalian datang?" Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak ketahuan telah menatapi Jongin dari jauh ketika mendengar suara sang atasan—Kim Kibum, ayah Jongin.

"Tentu saja, kami mengkhawatirkanmu yang tak dapat asupan nutrisi di perusahaan bodoh ini" Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Kim Kyuhyun, ibu Jongin adalah seorang yang berwatak angkuh serta bermuluh pedas. Kibum hanya menunjukkan _killer smile_nya. Ia mengecup dahi sang istri, agar berhenti berbicara. "Aku makan dengan baik Kyu, asalkan bukan kau yang memasaknya" Kibum, orang yang dingin kecuali untuk anak dan istrinya memulai candaan yang membuat Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya.

Jongin tertawa. Ia selalu suka mentertawakan interaksi kedua orang tuanya. Jongin selalu bahagia di depan keduanya. Chanyeol mencintai tawa Jongin. Ada rasa iri di hatinya, apakah dirinya bisa membuat Jongin tertawa seperti itu dan apakah ia bisa tertawa seperti Jongin?

%ika. Zordick%

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Tetes demi tetes hujan turun membasahi bumi. Chanyeol membuka payungnya, ia selalu membawa payung kemanapun dia pergi. Termasuk ketika mengawasi seorang Kim Jongin. Ia sekarang berada di balik pohon di seberang halte tempat Jongin menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya bak istana itu.

Chanyeol merasa inilah waktunya dia membalas kebaikan Jongin sedikit. Memberikan payung dan tak membiarkan malaikat penolongnya itu kehujanan dan basah.

Tapi—

Ia selalu terlambat.

Dan—

Itu bukan perannya.

Yifan berada di sana, membuka jas mahalnya dan membiarkan jas itu menjadi payung untuk keduanya. Chanyeol harusnya menyadari Tuhan pun mengerti bahwa alam harus memberikan kesempatan keduanya untuk bermesraan. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyukainya. Harusnya ia yang berada di sana, mendapatkan senyum Jongin. Dia tak berharap satu payung dengan Jongin, ia hanya berharap bisa kedinginan karena hujan asalkan Jongin memakai payung darinya.

Masochist—

Hanya menatap datar dengan jantung yang terasa di tusuk jarum. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti. Ia ingin sekali mentertawakan dirinya yang mendambakan rembulan yang begitu indah. Ia melihatnya, betapa Jongin menatap lelaki tampan sialan itu dengan senyum penuh makna. Senyum itu tak di tujukan padanya, senyuman itu tak karenanya.

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Chanyeol menepuk dadanya ketika bibir milik Yifan menyentuh bibir milik Jongin. Meraup bibir merah sexy itu seperti orang lapar, sialnya Jongin membalasnya dengan senang hati. Mereka saling mamangut, berbagi kehangatan di tengah hujan.

Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, mereka saling tatap. Meyakinkan satu sama lain kalau mereka saling mencintai. BULLSHIT! Pikir Chanyeol.

Hanya dia yang mencintai Jongin. Hanya dia yang bisa menerima apapun dari Jongin. Tidak dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Pegangannya pada payung itu mengerat, bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Setelahnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yifan menuntun Jongin ke dalam mobilnya. Membuat pegangan Chanyeol pada payungnya melemas. Air mata itu menetes, bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun dari langit. Ia mungkin akan kedinginan—

dan untunglah itu karena Jongin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tendang Tao! Tendang!" pekik seorang lelaki berkulit putih pada seorang pemuda China berwajah panda yang tengah mengiring bola.

"Sehun, ke kiri!" kali ini Jongin yang memberi pengarahan pada lelaki berkulit putih. Seluruh wanita yang menonton pertandingan itu terpekik. Tiga idola kampus ini sepertinya sedang unjuk kebolehan di lapangan sepak bola kampus mereka.

Chanyeol ada di sana. Menatap salah satu yang paling bersinar di lapangan dari tempatnya yang tertutupi oleh bayangan bangunan besar. Ia mencintai Jongin yang melompat kegirangan ketika tim mereka mencetak angka.

"GOOOOLLLL" teriak seluruh penonton. Chanyeol dapat melihat Jongin yang berlari mengintari lapangan sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya. Tao dan Sehun yang beruntung.

Chanyeol bertanya Tanya, begitu menyenangkannyakah kedua sahabat Jongin itu? Mengapa Jongin begitu senang berada diantara kedua pria itu? Beritahu Chanyeol mengapa Jongin bisa begitu bahagia dengan tawanya hanya karena bermain hal tidak jelas atau sekedar mengobrol bersama kedua orang tersebut?

Banyak pertanyaan di benak Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya menyadarkan Jongin bahwa hanya ada dia yang setia untuk Jongin? Keduanya akan meninggalkan Jongin, mereka tidak sesetia Park Chanyeol. Percayalah.

%ika. Zordick%

Gelap—

Itu yang bisa didiskripsikan Jongin ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya tersumpal oleh sesuatu hingga ia tak bisa berbicara satu kata apapun. Entah dimana ia sekarang. Terasa asing dan tak nyaman. Sepi dan hening, membuatnya paranoid akan sesuatu yang di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Jongin. Duduk diatas kursi kayu yang menghadap Jongin yang duduk di sofa super empuk yang membuatnya harus menghabiskan dua bulan gajinya selama bekerja bersama tuan Kim yang luar biasa. Ia meraba pipi Jongin, merasakan betapa halusnya wajah yang terawat itu.

Ia menarik tangannya, tak seharusnya ia lancang menyentuh apapun dari malaikatnya. Ia mencium tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh Jongin. Aroma Jongin ditangannya bahkan membuatnya gila. Ini menyenangkan.

Ia melepaskan penutup mata Jongin. Memperhatikan Jongin yang mengerjapkan mata mencoba mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya di sekitar. Chanyeol memasang senyum terbaiknya dan ia kecewa karena Jongin tampak ketakutan melihatnya. Sorot mata itu tak sebersahabat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika musim gugur, tiga tahun lalu.

"Hi, Jongin~ masih ingat aku?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum—persis seperti orang idiot. Jongin menggeleng. Ribuan hipotesa berputar di otaknya, apakah orang ini ingin menculiknya? Meminta tebusan pada kedua orang tuanya? "Aku Park Chanyeol, sampah di musim gugur yang kau tolong di pinggir jalan" seolah tak ada beban dalam mendiskripsikan dirinya.

Jongin mengangguk setelahnya, membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak kegirangan. Jongin mengingatnya. Jongin mengenalnya. Bukankah itu artinya Jongin sungguh baik hati menyimpan memory tentang dirinya yang bukan apa apa ini?

"Ahh~ Jongin, kau masih ingat malam itu? Kau memberiku kopi hangat, semangkok ramen, syal, sarung tangan, mantel dan beberapa lembar uang?", Jongin tak melakukan isyarat. Matanya sibuk menjelajah isi ruangan ini. Terlihat mengerikan dengan fotonya yang memenuhi dinding ruangan berukura meter tersebut.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan? Oh… ini? Ini hasil karyaku selama tiga tahun sejak kita bertemu. Aku membelikan kamera dari uang yang kau berikan kemudian kugunakan kamera itu hanya untuk memotretmu" Chanyeol kembali bermonolog. Jongin tak mengerti apakah ia patut berbangga karena ada orang yang begitu memperhatikannya atau ketakutan karena ini termasuk tindak stalker.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Ia membuka sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh kain putih di sudut ruangan. "Lihatlah, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" katanya ceria. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Jongin melotot melihat kedua sahabatnya, Tao dan Sehun beserta Yifan berada di sana. Terduduk di kursi kayu dengan posisi terikat sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol membuka penutup mulut Yifan, membuat lelaki itu langsung memaki dirinya. "Sialan! Lepaskan kami!" teriaknya kalap. Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri, memberi isyarat agar Yifan diam.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak ada hak berbicara kalau aku tidak menyuruh!" ujar Chanyeol memberi peringatan. "Lihat Jongin, ini tunanganmu yang begitu kau cintai. Dia Mr. Wu Yifan yang sempurna. Seseorang yang tak sama denganku, yang sangat berbeda. Tapi aku berharap bisa menggantikan tempatnya di sampingmu"

Chanyeol seseorang yang terus terang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tutupi sekarang, tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh. Ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama.

"Kau orang gila! Lepaskan kami! Jongin, kau tidak apa – apa kan sayang?" Tanya Yifan dengan raut cemas melihat Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik kursi kedua sahabat Jongin, meletakkan mereka ke tengah ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan cutter dari saku jas murahannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai permainan kita!" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Jongin, ia membuka penutup mulut Jongin.

"Chanyeol—ssi, apa maumu? Jika kau ingin uang aku akan menelpon papaku sekarang. Mamaku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, yakinilah" Jongin mencoba membujuk. Ia memohon, ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang terluka disini.

"Aku memang orang miskin tapi aku tak butuh uang" ucap Chanyeol santai, kembali ke tempat Sehun dan Tao yang tengah ketakutan berada. "Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu" Jongin merasa menyesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tersenyum, "Kau lah yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku, kau tak pernah menyinggungku"

Jongin tersanjung mendengarnya, sementara Yifan ingin muntah karenanya. Chessy sekali pikirnya. "Jongin—ssi, boleh aku bertanya? Tapi sebagai gantinya jika kau tak bisa menjawab, aku akan mengiris wajah dua sahabatmu ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berlaku yang tidak tidak Chanyeol—ssi, kumohon"

"Apa kekurangan dalam hidupmu?"

Terdiam—

Tao rasanya ingin pingsan ketika merasakan dinginnya pisau sedang bergriliya di kulit wajahnya yang begitu di puja orang orang di sekitarnya. "A—aku" Jongin merasa gugup, ia harus jawab apa?

"Bukankah kau serakah?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau memiliki segalanya, kau kaya, kau pintar, kau berbakat, kau mempesona, kau memiliki orang tua yang mencintaimu, calon pasangan hidup yang sempurna dan sahabat sahabat yang menyayangimu"

Chanyeol menyeringai, cutter itu menggores permukaan kulit Tao. "TIDAK! TIDAK!" pekik Jongin. "Orang tuaku tidak selalu ada di sampingku, mereka sering honeymoon mendadak dan meninggalkan aku sendiri" sontak membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya menggores wajah Tao. Cairan bening sudah menetes dari mata Tao. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan Tao berani bersumpah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan atas wajah tampannya nanti.

"Karena mereka memikirkanmu, mereka menginginkann adik yang bisa menemanimu kan? Kau menyalahkan mereka untuk itu. Kau keterlaluan" Chanyeol menancapkan cutternya di pipi bagian lain Tao. Membuat sang pemilik pipi meronta, mulut Tao yang disumpal membuatnya tak bisa menjerit seperti yang seharusnya.

"To—tolong jangan sakiti teman temanku, kumohon Chanyeol—ssi"

"Kau beruntung sekali, orang tuamu masih muda, memiliki uang banyak dan begitu memperhatikanmu. Orang tuaku menyedihkan, mereka tua Bangka. Miskin dan tak tahu diri. Salah satu dari mereka hanya bisa mabuk mabukkan, memukuli istri dan anak anaknya. Merampas uang ketika aku pulang dari kerja kerasku. Apakah menurutmu dunia ini adil? Bayangkan ketika Kibum—ssi yang kudengar tak pernah minum itu melakukan hal ini"

"Ayahmu pasti sangat menderita, tapi aku yakin dia menyayangimu juga Chanyeol—ssi. Pasti ibumu selalu memperjelas itu kan?" Jongin mencoba membujuk.

"Wanita sakit sakitan itu hanya tahu cara mengkuras uang kerja kerasku, Jongin—ssi. Ketika aku kecil dia hanya tahu memarahiku dan memukuliku tapi ketika aku dewasa dia malah sakit sakitan. Bukankah konyol? Dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ayahku orang yang baik. Dia selalu memaki ayahku dan mengutuk lelaki itu agar mati secepat mungkin" Chanyeol masih betah dengan senyumannya. Jongin terkejut mendengar pembelaan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, orang tuanya jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Ibunya yang selalu menceritakan betapa hebatnya ayahnya. Ayahnya yang selalu menjadi panutan di rumah mereka. Ibunya yang takkan pernah marah dan memukulinya. Ibunya yang meskipun bermulut pedas itu akan selalu menunduk ketika ayahnya menatap lebih tajam sedikit saja. Tidak pernah satupun kata kasar yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jadi aku mengabulkannya. Hehehehe" Chanyeol nyengir. "Disuatu malam, ketika ayahku pulang dalam kondisi mabuk, aku memukul kepalanya dengan besi karatan yang kutemukan di belakang rumah. Ia tewas di tempat. Karena aku merasa aku anak yang berbakti, aku mengubur lelaki itu di lapangan belakang rumah kami"

"Keji sekali kau!" pekik Yifan

"DIAM! Aku tak mempersilahkanmu berbicara"

Chanyeol menjambak rambut Tao, memaksa lelaki itu mendongak. Jongin bisa melihat Tao yang menahan sakit dan Sehun yang tampak begitu ketakutan. "Sepertinya hidupmu sangat sempurna, kalau begitu aku salah memberi pertanyaan. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti, Jongin—ssi, katakan padaku apa dosamu sepanjang kau hidup?"

"Eumphhhh" jeritan tertahan Tao terdengar. Chanyeol memotong kelopak mata bawahnya. Membuatnya seperti orang yang menangis. Kulit itu terkulai menunjukkan daging di dalamnya yang berwarna merah segar.

"Dosaku adalah menolongmu! Kumohon jangan sakiti teman temanku!" –Jongin putus asa, ia tak tahu apakah ia memiliki kesalahan di dunia ini.

"Kau menolongku? Itu bukanlah dosa, itu contoh kebaikan hatimu. Dosamu adalah karena kau serakah. Kau memiliki segalanya, termasuk hati sebaik malaikat" Chanyeol tertawa. "Orang yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna sepertimu harusnya menjadi orang jahat. Dunia ini adil jika seperti itu. Karena aku, aku orang jahat dan aku miskin"

"LALU KAU MENYALAHKAN JONGIN KARENA HATIMU YANG JAHAT, ORANG MISKIN TAK TAHU DIRI KAU" Yifan tak menerima. Ia sangat tahu Jongin sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang. Bahkan mengeluarkan air mata pun Jongin enggan.

"hei—Tuan Yifan sepertinya ingin mewakili dirimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu"

Yifan memucat. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menarik seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian lusuh terusan yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol melempar wanita itu tepat di lantai di hadapan Jongin. Mulut wanita itu di lakban dan tangannya diikat seperti yang lainnya. "Apa kau pernah berdosa tuan Yifan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Yifan tegas. Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. "Benarkah?"

Yifan menelan ludah gugup. "Gauli wanita itu"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Agar kau memiliki dosa, aku memberimu kesempatan"

"Tidak akan!" pekik Yifan tak terima.

"Atau aku mencongkel keluar matanya" wanita itu tampak ketakutan.

"Lakukanlah hyung!" ini suara Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan wanita tak berdosa itu kehilangan matanya hanya karena aku. Tidak apa hyung, aku akan memaafkanmu, sungguh"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan wanita kampung dan kotor itu" Yifan menolak secara tegas.

"LAKUKAN WU YIFAN!" Jongin berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, ia memborgol tangan Yifan dan membuka ikatan pada kakinya. Ingin sekali Yifan mencekik wanita yang terlihat pasrah di bawahnya itu, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia takut ketika melihat pisau cutter itu akan merusak wajah Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya teriris pilu melihat adegan di hadapannya tersebut. Tunangannya bercumbu dengan wanita yang entah siapa. "Sebaiknya kau mangakuinya Yifan—ssi" Chanyeol berbicara lagi ketika Yifan mencapai klimaksnya dalam hubungan sex penuh paksaan itu.

Chanyeol menendang Yifan ke sudut ruangan. Ia memborgol kaki laki laki itu lagi dan membantu Yifan memakai celananya. Ia tertawa saat melihat wanita yang dengan mata berkaca itu menatapnya. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukannya kan?"

Jongin tertegun, ia menatap Yifan yang berkeringat dingin. "Aku akan memotong benda kebanggaanmu kemudian memblendernya jika kau tak mengakuinya"

Yifan meronta, "Baiklah aku akan mengakuinya. Persetan denganmu Jongin!"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap lekat wajah tampan Yifan. "Aku seorang yang straight dan aku jijik denganmu. Ini semua karena orangtuamu, mereka memaksaku menikahimu."

"Hyung? Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tengah berbohong, tidak apa" suara Jongin bergetar. Rasa hatinya sakit.

"Aku serius. Ibumu mengancam akan menghancurkan seluruh keluarga Wu jika aku tak menikahimu. Kaulah yang menyukaiku pertama kali kan? Kaulah yang membuat hubunganku dengan kekasihku berakhir. Aku menikahimu karena bisnis"

Air mata itu jatuh, Jongin tidak menyangka ternyata semua cinta yang diberikan oleh Yifan adalah sebuah kepalsuan. "AKU SUNGGUH JIJIK PADA HOMO SEPERTIMU! SAMPAI TUA AKU TIDAK MENIKMATI WANITA, YANG BENAR SAJA!" pekiknya.

"Hentikan hyung!"

"Aku bercinta dengan banyak wanita, kau tak usah khawatir. Bahkan setelah kita berhubungan kemarin aku meniduri sekretarisku. Benar, orang yang kau anggap seperti kakak kandungmu itu. Aku bercinta dengannya Kim Jongin! Aku bercinta untuk melupakan bagaimana caranya aku menyentuhmu, melupakan bagaimana jijiknya aku padamu!"

Chanyeol melihat tetes airmata itu jatuh. Ia memeluk Jongin dari belakang. "Untuk apa kau menangisinya? Tenang saja tidak hanya kau seorang yang sakit hati di sini". Chanyeol menunjuk wanita yang masih tergolek di lantai. "Wanita itu adalah istriku. Aku menikahinya karena dia hamil entah anak siapa. Dia mengaku itu adalah anakku, kau tahu. Aku tidak masalah, aku akan mencintainya. Karena dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi, dia mengatakan padaku dengan kejinya, dia menyesal menikah denganku karena aku miskin. Ia ingin bercinta dengan seorang pria kaya yang tampan. Jongin—ssi, aku sudah mengabulkan permintaannya, bukankah begitu? Apakah kau sakit karena melihat tunanganmu bercinta dengan orang lain? Aku juga sakit, aku melihat istriku bercinta dengan orang lain juga. Akulah yang paling mengerti dirimu"

Jongin merasa menyesal, ada yang lebih sakit di banding dirinya. Lelaki ini lelaki yang tulus, lelaki baik hati yang menjadi gila karena keadaan dunia. Lelaki ini hanya kurang beruntung.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Jongin, "Jangan menangis!" ucapnya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melirik Tao yang sudah pingsan, sepertinya kehabisan darah. Ia mengarahkan cutternya ke wajah Sehun. "Jangan wajahnya! Ia seorang artis Chanyeol—ssi, rusak wajahku saja!"

SREETT—

Seolah tak mendengar, Chanyeol menggores wajah Sehun tanpa rasa berdosa. Lelaki itu menangis. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membunuh seseorang untukku. Aku berjanji takkan merusak wajahnya lebih dari ini"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Matanya mengekori Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia kembali dengan seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahunan di gendongannya. Dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang dilakban. Wanita yang tergeletak dilantai tadi, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya. Menggapai anak kecil yang ada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan anak itu agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia melepaskan kaki Jongin, membiarkan borgol di tangannya saja. "Cekiklah anak itu sampai mati, tapi jika kau tak mencekiknya aku akan menggores mata sahabatmu ini!" Jongin melangkah ragu menghampiri anak polos yang terlihat tak tahu apa apa itu.

"Chanyeol—ssi, dia tidak tahu apa apa"

"CEKIK DIA!" perintah Chanyeol dan wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Memohon dengan sisa tenaganya untuk menghentikan itu. "Sehun, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jongin, memohon pada Sehun.

Chanyeol membuka penutup mulut Sehun. "BUNUH DIA! BUNUH SEGERA ANAK ITU! KAU INGIN AKU SEPERTI TAO? BRENGSEK… BUNUH SAJA ANAK ITU!" Jongin tertegun. Sahabatnya yang selalu menyukai anak kecil dan seseorang yang begitu lembut itu bagaimana bisa—

"SUNGGUH AKU MUAK DENGAN SIKAP SOK BAIK MU ITU JONGIN! CEPAT BUNUH ANAK ITU, AKU MUAK BERTEMAN DENGANMU! KU AKUI KARENA BERSAMAMU AKU MEMPEROLEH KESEMPATAN MENJADI SEORANG ARTIS, TAPI KAU TEGA SEKALI MENGAMBIL SEMUA HARAPANKU!" pekik Sehun.

"HARUSNYA AKU MENDENGAR TAO UNTUK TAK BERDEKATAN DENGAN MAHLUK MANJA SEPERTIMU!" Jongin terdiam. Tangannya gemetar namun ia meraih leher anak itu. Giginya bergemalatuk, hatinya sakit. Namun ia merasa lebih takut.

"Bisakah kau bunuh saja diriku Chanyeol—ssi? Aku menolongmu kenapa ini yang kudapatkan?" Tanya Jongin. Ia sungguh tak mampu.

"Anak itu adalah buah cinta istriku dengan sahabatku"—Sehun menghentikan isak tangisnya. "Aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu, tanpaku kau takkan pernah tahu kebusukan orang di sekitarmu kan?"

Jongin terisak. "Dosamu adalah memiliki hati yang terlalu baik hingga tak mengatahui para bajingan ini" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin. Membiarkan lelaki itu menangis di dadanya.

DOOORR—

"CHANYEOL!" Pekik Jongin saat melihat dada Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH ANAKKU!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada di sana. Kibum masih menodongkan senjatanya pada Chanyeol yang terbaring bersimbah darah di lantai. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Jongin dalam pelukan. "Mama disini sayang, tidak apa. Ada kami"

"Jangan sakiti dia papa!" pinta Jongin saat Kibum ingin menarik pelatuknya lagi. Jongin melepas pelukan ibunya, ia bersimpuh di lantai, meraih wajah Chanyeol. "Kau salah, dosaku yang terbesar adalah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pada seseorang yang kutemukan di jalanan di malam pertengahan musim gugur"

"Jangan menghiburku—" Chanyeol bahagia dalam hatinya. Tapi ia sadar itu hanya hiburan atas semua kesedihannya sepanjang hidupnya oleh malaikatnya.

"Untuk apa aku memberikan kartu namaku padamu. Aku memperkerjakanmu di perusahaan papa agar aku bisa melihatmu setiap waktu" Jongin memeluk tubuh itu. Ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Dan air mata itu sungguh mengalir lebih deras.

Kibum beralih menatap tajam ketiga orang di ruangan itu. Wajah dinginnya yang mengintimidasi mampu membuat Sehun dan Yifan yang masih sadar, merasakan akan ada hal yang tidak baik terjadi di sini. "Mama sudah menelpon ambulance" ucap Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Katakan pada papa, siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Jongin diam saja. Dia kini menatap tajam pada Yifan di sudut ruangan. "Kau tunangan anakku, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurasa aku bisa membaca apa yang terjadi di sini" Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yifan yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia menarik kerah pakaian Yifan hingga laki laki itu menghadap padanya. "Khu khu khu… Kibum sayang, sepertinya bocah ini baru saja bercinta"

"Sudahlah mama! Aku dan dia sudah berakhir" Jongin menyela. "Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol selamat, uruskan perceraian Chanyeol dengan wanita itu."

Ambulance datang, Chanyeol di bawa ke dalamnya. Jongin berdiam di ruangan itu. Menatap bocah kecil tak berdaya yang tadi tak mampu di bunuhnya dan sang ibu yang hanya bisa menangis. Hanya tinggal ia bersama kedua orang tuanya di sana berserta anak istri Chanyeol. Jongin mengambil pistol ayahnya, menodongkannya pada anak Chanyeol.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik wanita itu.

Namun—

DOORR

Suara tembakan terdengar. Anak itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang di kepalanya. "Anak ini bisa menjadi alat yang kau gunakan untuk memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol" Jongin berbicara santai. Wajahnya yang biasanya ramah berubah jadi angkuh.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Kurasa kau harus membereskan ini juga, Kibum. Anakmu sungguh berbuat ulah"

"Ya aku tahu." Kibum menghela nafas. "Ayo kita pulang sayang. Tukar bajumu dan kau boleh kerumah sakit menjenguk calon suamimu" Kyuhyun menarik Jongin.

"_Aturan main kami hanya satu. Jangan pernah bermain dengan keluarga Kim"_


End file.
